Question: Ishaan ate 2 slices of pizza. Omar ate 3 slices. If Ishaan ate $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 5 slices, which leaves 3 out of 8 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{8}$ of the pizza remaining.